La seducción de Minamino Shuuichi
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (Kurama+Hiei) Un compañero de Shuuichi Minamino confiesa que le gusta e incluso lo besa... Hiei estuvo presente sin que ninguno supiera... ¿cómo reaccionará? *Yaoi* Lemon suave. Autor: Katchan.


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~.**A C L A R O**: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE  EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com                                                         **

                                                                     Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~

~*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*~

**La seducción de Minamino Suuichi . **

Por: Katchan.

(sdesk@achilles.net)

"Minamino-Kun." Me detengo al oír mi nombre y volteo. Un chico de la escuela de un grado mayor, se aproxima hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Permítame caminar con usted." Lo espero y camino junto a él. "Esperaba..." Continúa. "...que pudiéramos ir a algún lugar. A tomar un café, talvez." Difícilmente puedo rechazar una invitación a tomar un café, y sé que he sido un poco antisocial últimamente. Le sonrío y acepto. Sus ojos brillan notablemente y caminamos hacia una cafetería cercana.

          Me invita un café y pastel. Hablamos de la escuela, deportes, el clima y política. Habla muy bien y está bien informado. Tiene una cálida voz y opiniones interesantes que mantienen la plática animada. Es más alto que yo, más grande y atlético, irradia fuerza y autocontrol. Su cabello negro está peinado hacia atrás con un aceite de un dulce olor. Su sonrisa es grande, una despreocupada y sincera sonrisa, iluminada por blancos dientes.

          Es tarde cuando nos retiramos de la cafetería. Caminamos, aún hablando y mucho antes de que me dé cuenta, hemos tomado un atajo a través de un obscuro bosque. Justo cuando comienzo a sentir que algo se mueve, mi compañero gira su mirada hacia mí y se detiene. Yo también me detengo y lo miro, sin saber por qué se ha detenido.

"Minamino-kun." Dice, rápidamente poniéndose nervioso. "Le he visto en la escuela. Nunca está con chicas, nunca he visto que tenga una cita con una."

"Talvez..." Digo suavemente. "Ninguna llama mi atención."

"No creo que sea eso..." Dice mientras da un paso hacia mí soltando su portafolios. El calor de su cuerpo traspasa nuestra ropa, calentando mi piel, haciéndome temblar. Levanta una fuerte mano y la coloca sobre mi barbilla, levanta mi cabeza y acerca su rostro al mío besando mis labios. Cierro mis ojos automáticamente y suelto mis libros.

          Su boca sabe a café dulce, cálida. Su brazo se posa alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome más a él. Su corazón late rápidamente; su respiración es suave y rápida sobre mi mejilla. Instintivamente pongo mis manos sobre su pecho.

          Hace mucho tiempo que no era abrazado por alguien más grande que yo, y el sentir sus poderosos brazos alrededor de mí es una deliciosa sensación. De pronto, me encuentro disfrutándolo más de lo que debería y sé que si fuera en otra tiempo, en otro lugar, me rendiría a la calidez que siento en mi vientre y le dejaría tenerme aquí afuera, en el bosque, por donde nadie caminaría para interrumpir.

          Pero ahora, lo alejo de un empujón, culpable por mi propia aversión. Me mira a los ojos, los suyos se ven heridos. "Doumo sumimasen (Lo siento mucho)" Susurra, apartando su mirada. "No fue mi intención ofenderlo."

"No hay ninguna ofensa." Le aseguro, pasando mi lengua por mis labios y acomodándome mi chaqueta para hacer énfasis en mi falso enojo. "Pero yo..." Respiro profundamente, y maldigo a mis mejillas ruborizadas. "Tengo a alguien." Noto cómo su rostro se vuelve pálido y rápidamente toma su portafolios.

"Minamino-kun." Balbucea. "Yo... no tenía idea... yo– " 

"Daijobu (está bien)" Le aseguro, levantando mis propios libros, sin mirarlo a los ojos. "Si no lo tuviera, seguramente lo reconsideraría." Sonríe, y ofreciendo disculpas y excusas, se va. Decido no seguirlo. Podrá vivir con la vergüenza por sí mismo. Pero probablemente no volverá a hablarme, y eso es una pena.

          Me apresuro para llegar a casa, justo cuando comienza a llover. Me encuentro con mi madre en la puerta con una toalla, mientras ríe por la forma en que mi cabello empapado cae sobre mi cara, y yo olvido aquel incidente mientras me hace pasar dentro de la casa y puedo oler la comida casi lista.

          Después de comer, doy gracias, subo a mi habitación y abro mi libro para hacer mi tarea; observo las páginas y muerdo mi lápiz cuando noto que alguien entra en mi habitación.

          Lo miro después de un momento; Hiei está sentado en el marco de la ventana con una rodilla arriba y la otra pierna dentro de mi habitación –su usual posición de 'espera' mientras yo hago mi tarea. Mira hacia fuera de la ventana, guardándose sus pensamientos. 

"Hiei." Digo. "No te vi entrar." Vuelve su mirada hacia a mí, solemne.

"Lo sé." Él dice. Su húmeda capa había sido colgada limpiamente cerca de la ventana para que se secara; se había quitado las botas y la camisa y sólo vestía sus pantalones, que estaban empapados, y sus pequeñas calcetas blancas que siempre traía, impecables sin importar a dónde fuera o qué hiciera.

          No es nada parecido al joven que me besó.

          No es muy alto, es delicado a pesar de su fuerza –puedo levantarlo con un brazo. Sus ojos rojos son brillantes, largas pestañas, siempre fríos a pesar de su gentil belleza. Su boca es pequeña, rara vez sonríe, mucho más rara vez ríe. Su brillante cabello negro, su uniforme color interrumpido por el fleco blanco cerca de su frente, siempre está despeinado. Viste sólo lo que es práctico, lo que más le ayudaría en una pelea, si hubiera oportunidad de una. Sabe poco acerca de los eventos comunes en mi mundo, y mucho menos le interesan.

          Y yo lo adoro. Lo suficiente como para rechazar a quien es, muy posiblemente, el más hermoso y más encantador hombre que se me ha acercado.

          Me estremezco.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?" Pregunto suavemente.

"Unos minutos." Responde. Ojos rubí penetran mi cráneo. Buscando cualquier cosa que puedan encontrar.

          Incómodo, continúo haciendo mi tarea, sigo mirando las páginas de mi libro. Voltea y mira hacia fuera, observando la lluvia caer sobre la ventana. El cuarto es llenado con el murmullo de las gotas de lluvia cayendo al piso, en la ventana y en el pasto afuera.

"Hiei..." Digo finalmente, alejándome del escritorio. "Algo sucedió hoy."

"Oh." Y vuelve su cabeza para mirarme de nuevo. Me levanto y hundo mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos, comienzo a caminar.

"Uno –uno de mis compañeros me habló. Me invitó a tomar un café." Me detengo, lo miro por sobre mi hombro. Su rostro sin expresión alguna. "Acepté." Aún no hay ninguna reacción de su parte; sabe que hay más. "Él me besó." Hiei sigue esperando. Volteo completamente para mirarlo. "Di algo." Le exijo.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" Pregunta silenciosamente. Golpeo mi pie contra el piso molesto por su desinterés.

"No lo sé."  Respondo. "Cualquier cosa. ¿Estás enojado? ¿Estás celoso? ¿O simplemente no te interesa?" Me mira un momento.

"¿Acaso importa lo que yo siento?" Pregunta. "Ya está hecho."

"Pude haber ido más allá." Le digo. "Pude haber hecho lo que yo hubiera querido con él. Pero no lo hice."

"Esa fue tu decisión." Me informa suavemente.

          Herido, frustrado y confundido, avanzo hacia mi cama y me dejo caer sobre ella, con los brazos extendidos a los lados y miro el techo. Él no se mueve. "De todos modos, ¿cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Cuál es el tuyo?" Pregunta. "Así que te besaron. Y lo disfrutaste." Me levanto sobre mis codos para mirarlo.

"No dije que lo disfruté." Se burla, baja de la ventana y sube a la cama antes de que pueda parpadear. 

"No tienes que decir una palabra." Me asegura. "Me pude dar cuenta con sólo mirar."

"¿Mirar qué?" Se acerca a mí. Sus ojos entrecerrados, su voz baja.

"A él y a ti, en medio del bosque, abrazados, sus cuerpos presionados uno con el otro, demasiado indecente para la vista pública." Me doy cuenta de lo que dice. Respiro fuertemente, mientras me doy cuenta de que estuvo presente durante el beso, de algún modo, en algún lugar–

"Normalmente te sigo a casa." Hiei me informa, de repente arrodillándose sobre mis caderas. Toma bruscamente mi camisa y la abre, haciendo caer los botones. Me dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama, sorprendido. Mi quita la camisa, rompiéndola. "Hoy..." Continúa. "... no fue la excepción."

"Lo viste." Susurro, recostado mientras baja sus manos y desabrocha mi pantalón.

"Lo vi." Admite, y me quita mi pantalón.

"¿Por qué no... hiciste algo?"

"Quería ver qué harías." Dice, mientras su pantalón cae junto al mío en el piso. Descansa desnudo entre mis piernas, y lame mi pecho, su cálida lengua acariciando mis pezones hasta que endurecen. Cierro mis ojos.

"Entonces sabes–" Jadeo al sentir sus dientes cerrarse alrededor de mi piel. "Que no hice nada. Que le conté acerca de ti." Hiei ríe suavemente, pasa su lengua por mi pezón.

"Lo sé." Admite. "Así que te gustan los hombres grandes, ¿hn?" Emito un gemido.

"Hiei, ¿cómo–" 

"Eres terriblemente fácil de leer, Kurama." Murmura, colocando sus rodillas bajo mis muslos, se mueve contra mí, lentamente, sensualmente.

"Tú sabes–"

"Lo sé todo." Ríe, empujando un poco más fuertemente, levantado mis caderas con cada movimiento. Levanto mis rodillas y coloco mis piernas alrededor de él, sintiendo cómo nos endurecemos.

"Yo nunca–" Intento continuar.

"¿Nunca qué...?" Pregunta, moviendo sus esbeltas caderas en pequeños círculos entre mis muslos. "¿...aprendiste a terminar un enunciado?" Desliza sus manos tras mis glúteos, me sostiene firmemente contra él, aún moviéndose. "Déjame decirte algo, Minamino-kun..." Dice amenazante, enfatizando cada sílaba de mi nombre. "No tengo temor alguno al hecho de que corras a los brazos de cualquier niño bonito humano." Río, a pesar de mí, temblando. Él entra en mí, cada vez un poco más.

"¿Cómo puedes... estar tan... seguro?" Digo, poniendo mis pies en la cama y arqueándome para él, separando mis piernas, necesitándolo dentro de mí, más de lo que creía.

"Porque..." Murmura, ahora entra completamente en mí. "Yo puedo darte algo que ellos jamás podrán darte." _No tienes idea_, pienso, pero sólo muerdo mi labio para evitar un fuerte gemido.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Susurro.

"Un dueño, más terriblemente posesivo de lo que incluso tú eres." Se acerca y se coloca completamente sobre mí, descansando sus manos en ambos lados de mi pecho; empuja más fuerte, lastimándome muy poco. Me estremezco, arqueándome un poco más, separo más mis rodillas para obtener una mejor posición. "Sí." Murmura, sin perder el ritmo. "Estaba celoso, y estaba enojado, incluso consideraba la opción de quitarle la cabeza, ahí y en ese momento. Pero tengo un poco más autocontrol que eso, y tengo la paciencia para hacerte sufrir un poco, ¿Ne?" Abro mis ojos y los miro. Se ríe de mí, calladamente, mostrando sus afilados dientes bajo sus finos labios. 

"Bastardo." Digo gimiendo, y levanto mis manos para hundir mis dedos en sus glúteos, haciendo que entre más fuertemente en mí, prueba de que no tiene ni el más mínimo control de la situación. Pero se niega a empujar más fuerte, nunca le ha gustado causarme dolor. Mantiene su suave ritmo hasta que no puede más y me llena con su cálido líquido, e incluso en este momento, sólo se estremece y deja escapar un jadeo, empuja un poco más intensamente, perfectamente firme por unos segundos, y luego se relaja, temblando.

          Jalo su cuerpo hacia el mío, mi miembro es duro y cálido entre los dos y cierro mis ojos, levantando mis caderas en el mismo movimiento que Hiei había detenido.  Me toma menos de un minuto el dejar salir mi líquido. Pongo mis piernas alrededor de él abrazándolo fuertemente y me lamento por unos segundos por el hecho de que la eyaculación humana es tan sofocante.

          Acaricio su cabello cuando mi visión se aclara. Descansa su mejilla sobre mi pecho, sin hablar. "¿De verdad lo estabas?" Susurro. "¿Celoso?" Se sorprende un poco. Río suavemente. "Un día de estos..." Le pido. "¿... me tomarás en un obscuro pasaje del bosque?"

"No confío en ti estando en el bosque." Responde, bostezando.

"Prometo dejarte hacerlo." Respondo. Se sorprende de nuevo, y su pequeña lengua rosa humedece mi pezón. Me estremezco.

"Sólo no dejes que vuelva a suceder." Gruñe, tomando la frazada y colocándola sobre los dos. Después cierra los ojos, somnoliento. 

          Cuando me aseguro de que está dormido, salgo de la cama y escondo mi camisa rota. Me visto, y entro al baño para asearme antes de regresar a mi habitación.

          Termino mi tarea en tiempo récord, acompañado por el susurro de la suave lluvia afuera y la suave respiración de Hiei detrás de mí.

~*Fin*~


End file.
